doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/New Gods
Story ''Consider a world where all can live free. Without the worry about food, pollution or violence. Where all diseases can be cured and all Humans are morally correct. A new world will exist. This is Utopia and all my supporters will be able to experience this version of reality whilst my enemies will miss out. This is your last chance to join me with a test online and a payment to fund this new world. Let’s live better, let’s live for a new tomorrow. '' ''Cal Yanson. '' *** “Can we not just shut down his blog?” Colonel Jarzy shouted as he slammed a large fist onto the table. He was a heavily overweight man with a particularly bad temper. “Of course not Colonel,” Fiona smiled as she was pushed to the ground along with Tetra, Shalek and Eton. “Why not?” Jarzy shouted. “He is a genius and you only hire loyal idiots,” Fiona pointed out as many at their computers turned around to see who was insulting them. “You are in no position to talk,” Jarzy shouted as he fiddled with a gun by his side. “Of course I am. My mouth has not been gagged so what position could possibly stop me,” Fiona chuckled as there were some awkward looks between the group “I am here to convince you to cooperate with every major government within this world in order to stop the world from potentially being destroyed.” “We will not share military secrets with the enemy. Lock these losers into cells,” Jarzy ordered as the group were taken away. “Trust me Jarzy. I would not be doing this if I did not think that this was the last resort. The last way in order to survive,” Fiona shouted as she was dragged away. She felt so useless at this moment “have I failed,” Fiona whispered as the others all looked as alarmed as she felt. *** “Several of you now support me. With the help of a number of methods including hypnosis, constant repetition and threats,” Cal walked from one bed to another “and the chips that have been implanted into your head that will explode at the press of a button. Well I only have to think it but you get the idea.” “This is horrid,” the Dentist shouted to Cal. “Well it is a great way of being able to drum up support,” Cal chuckled as he then brought out a pair of drums and started to play away. “I think your music is torture enough,” the Doctor joked. Cal stopped playing the drums as he brought out a touch pad device and flicked through it. “One negative word and you will have to resort to thinking on your feet. I mean literally,” Cal laughed as he saw the Doctor’s worried expression. “Just hurry up and carry out your plan,” the Doctor sighed. “Come on the rest of you. The Doctor and the Dentist are staying here as hypnosis does not seem to work on them. Knock them out,” Cal called as the other Time Lords were released. They had blank eyes which were staring forward into nothing in particular. They went towards the Doctor and the Dentist as they waved their hands over them as the Doctor and the Dentist were knocked out. *** Fiona watched as herself, Shalek and Tetra were dragged away with Jarzy staring straight at her as if to make up his mind. Fiona knew that words could not change this man’s mind, as several other women before her had proved but they used … different methods. She got turned out of the room and then the soldiers stopped as a mumbling voice was running towards them. “You would never do that. Just give up if there was no excuse,” Jarzy realised as his soldiers quickly got on the phones “we are going to make a huge collaboration effort in order to defeat that sod.” *** A few hours later several groups of scientists had entered the building with several different aliens had already entered the room including several blue and green aliens who were still squabbling between each other over which species made the colour Cyan which is a colour between blue and green. This argument would be put on hold tonight as resources were being flown from around the world as different scientists chatted about a weapon that could defeat what they had seen from the footage where Cal destroyed a city. “It must feel good to be a part of saving the world,” Fiona smiled to him as Jarzy nodded. “Always. But the feeling has grown old on me. I am no longer the young dashing figure that I used to be,” Jarzy pointed to his large chest and his greying and thinning hair as he put a hand on Fiona’s shoulder “you were always the best at what you did even if your methods are unorthodox.” “That means a lot,” Fiona admitted as Jarzy walked towards one of the experiments not having a clue what any of the experiments meant. “A message is on here,” Shalek pointed to the screen. “Probably just Mr Bragolot or one of his rubbish blogs,” Tetra sneered. *** ''Here it comes. Just two hours until the apocalypse and I am presenting a last chance for anyone who wants to join me. Do this by attacking any government building and your efforts will be rewarded. So get ready for the end of everything and all of the scientists being put into one lab with a load of experiments nearby is not a good idea. '' ''Cal Yanson. '' *** “What does he mean by that?” Shalek asked as Fiona quickly grabbed Shalek’s and Tetra’s hand and ran out of the room. “Get out,” Fiona shouted as the scientists looked to each other in confusion. Then the room exploded as Fiona could make out a figure. It was Cal who was smiling from the other end of the room as he pointed a finger towards Fiona. “I’ve got this,” Tetra grabbed a shuriken from her side and chucked it towards Cal. The shuriken melted in the air as Cal threw back the silver remains of the weapon. “You really got this,” Shalek shook his head as Cal disappeared. “We have to leave,” Fiona muttered as she looked in horror at the rising flames. “Help,” Jarzy shouted from the ground as Fiona could just about make out his outline. She jumped through the flames. “Don’t be an idiot. The flames will kill you,” Tetra shouted but Fiona ignored her. She saw a large piece of rubble trapping his body. She went down to lift it as Jarzy could see the flames approaching them. They were being surrounded by the flames which came closer and closer towards them. “Save him. But you will die,” Cal stood next to Fiona as she pulled the rubble of Jarzy. Jarzy quickly got up as he ran towards the exits. Fiona pulled out a gun as she faced Cal and pulled the trigger twice “seriously? I expected more.” Cal grabbed Fiona’s head holding it with both of his hands as she felt herself heating up. Cal then let go as he collapsed to the ground. A sword had been plunged into his stomach as he looked back to see Shalek standing behind him. “You should have expected that,” Shalek took the sword out as he swung again. Cal caught the sword and started twisting it. A shuriken then hit Cal in the head as he staggered back and collapsed to the ground. Blood poured from his head as Shalek and Tetra grabbed Fiona’s body and ran through the flames. They jumped out of the room as Jarzy was waiting for them. The four of them then left and went left. They could hear screaming from one of the cells as they reached it in quick time. Shalek grabbed the keys from the side as he started releasing the prisoners. “We cannot let them out,” Jarzy shouted. “Could we really let them all die? You can catch them all again,” Fiona replied as Eton was released. Several of the prisoners ran as quickly as they could thinking it must have been a power cut that had released them from their cells. “Thank you. Why was I the only one put into one of the cells?” Eton asked as he gave a menacing look towards Jarzy. “You started playing around with the experiments,” Jarzy pointed out. “Oh yeah. One of them had created a fish by accident and I tried to grab it,” Eton pulled out a small green fish in a small glass globe which contained water inside it “wonderful thing. The first and probably last of its kind.” “They truly are. Now there is a fire,” Fiona shouted as the others then stopped in their tracks to look over to her “all you prisoners I need to ask you to help with something and anyone who helps gets a full pardon from Jarzy himself.” “How dare you?” Jarzy shouted as he looked over to the prisoners “fine. You will get a full pardon from me if you follow whatever crazy plan that Fiona is about to come up with.” *** “Let’s escape,” the Doctor called as he had made sure that the hypnotic Time Lords had left. “Definitely. Did you fake going unconscious as well?” The Dentist asked as the Doctor quickly moved very slightly to the right and then pulled his whole body up as he was released. The Dentist then copied the Doctor also getting released. “No. I am obviously unconscious,” the Doctor chuckled as he walked towards the door of the room as the Dentist quickly followed. They both wondered where they were going to go as they looked out for the hypnotised Time Lords. “My teeth feel a bit wobbly. He hasn’t allowed me to brush for two days. That is the longest time for hundreds of years that my teeth haven’t been cleaned for,” the Dentist put a finger to his teeth as it showed a slight silver shimmer on the end of his finger. “What is that?” The Doctor grabbed his hand and inspected his finger. “I know this. It is some sort of dust from the mountains of Gallifrey. He must have gotten onto Gallifrey and taken from the metal pit in order to use as a renewable energy,” the Dentist pondered what this could mean. “So just figure a way to make that renewable energy run out,” the Doctor looked around the rooms as they went from one room to another “but this energy never runs out. An infinity of invincible energy.” *** ''Here we go. Start destroying now. I have access to all the camera in the world so you will be monitored closely. This is your chance to be a part of something great and that will change the world and that is not something you can do every day. Anyone who wants a better life with a society of no violence and complete equality with a utopian lifestyle then join in the destruction of every government in the world. There will be a new order leading Helmos after tonight. '' ''Cal Yanson. '' “Everything prepared?” Cal sent off his final blog post before the attack as he could see crowds of people attacking the buildings that governments operated in. There were heavy clashes as Cal rose in the air looking around them. “Say something inspirational,” Tetra shouted from below as Cal looked down. “How did he not die?” Shalek asked as Cal pulled a hand towards the building that now had a blue dome around it which was a laser shield in order to protect the building. “I can heal myself as much as I want,” Cal pointed to the backpack on his back which was rumbling at a low frequency “inspirational things. How about this?” Cal then blasted several different kinds of laser as they destroyed the laser shield within moments and then blew up the government building as leaders of Helmos looked in horror as the crowds of people pushed past the police and started ripping apart the politicians, limb from limb, scream to shrieking. “Savage. That is all you are,” Eton shouted up as Cal smiled wickedly. “No,” Cal shook his head as Time Lords then went next to him each with their own gloves “we are the new Gods. And you are going to have to accept my rule or die a brutal death.” *** “Why is there no water?” The Dentist complained as he looked around for something to drink. “Perhaps water is dangerous. Or he may not want something to live in it. Wait. What happens if the renewable energy can be stopped by a living organism,” the Doctor smiled as he realised this. He began looking for books as he searched frantically. “Something that lives in the water perhaps. A fish was once in one of my patient’s pockets. He had a very strong smell of fish,” the Dentist remembered. “Well it can only be a special type of fish that can take an infinite supply of energy. But then again nothing goes on forever so perhaps it only has a natural limit so the fish has a limit that is above the limit of the silver metal,” the Doctor looked out of one of the windows which showed a chaotic place outside as several Time Lords went up into the air and into different directions. Chaos ensued as Cal continued destroying the cities as did the Time Lords. “This is madness. We need to fix some teeth. As in that I mean we need to help the world. Cal seems to be not aiming for that group of five,” the Dentist pointed out as the Doctor followed to where he was pointing as he could see his companions. “Let’s go then,” the Doctor encouraged as they began running down the stairs. *** “The Doctor,” Shalek grinned “finally the man to save the world.” “Well hopefully but we need to stop that thing,” the Doctor pointed to Cal as he then lowered himself down to them. His grin was wide as the Doctor took a few steps towards them. “Who are you?” Jarzy asked. “Do you never listen? Shalek just said who I was,” the Doctor chuckled. “All playing. Well it is best to have fun before you are brutally murdered,” Cal rose his glove up to the Doctor as the ground around them began shaking. The Doctor and the group all stood there, unharmed. Cal took several quick steps back “you should be dead by now,” Cal was dumbfounded. “Well I am not. Do you realise how a Time Lord will always be smarter than you,” the Doctor then leaned back as he stopped seemingly in mid-air. “A TARDIS?” Cal asked as the blue box appeared. The group quickly went inside it. “The TARDIS can put a force field to a certain length to ensure the safety of its inhabitants,” the Doctor went inside. He poked his head back out “this technology may be a bit too advanced for you,” the Doctor quickly ducked his head back in as Cal began charging his energy up. He kept on charging trying to hold as much back as possible in order to have as big a charge as possible to try to destroy the TARDIS. “He seems to be charging up,” Jarzy called as he looked towards the monitor. It showed a video of Cal as he stepped back with a white light forming in his hands. “We will get away,” the Doctor called as the TARDIS then dematerialised. Cal shot the white bolt of energy as it just missed the TARDIS because it had already dematerialised. *** “Destruction is the only way,” Cal shouted upwards the Time Lords were destroying several different buildings. The destruction was now on a global scale as each hypnotised Time Lord took to a different main city, mainly the capital cities of Helmos. *** “This fish is a one of a kind. I have never seen anything quite like this before,” Eton called as he showed the small globe. The Doctor quickly rushed over. “Where did you get it from?” The Doctor asked as the Dentist sat in one of the chairs. “You were the patient with a fish in his pocket,” the Dentist clicked his fingers at the realisation. “Sure yes. Thanks for the fish key ring,” Eton chuckled as the fish globe was taking away from him as the Doctor turned and examined it. He seemed curious at the small fish that went around. “I asked a question,” the Doctor reminded Eton. “Oh yes. I got it from a lab that was working on a way to defeat Cal’s backpack power thing,” Eton remembered. “Doctor, are you implying that the fish that Eton had could be the solution to all of this?” Fiona asked as she felt excited at the prospect. “Or he could just be having one of his weird moments,” Tetra remembered several different occasions with the Doctor and his many weird moments including hiding a chocolate to see if Shalek could smell them from a mile away like he had suggested and Shalek could smell it from a mile away. “Probably just some sort of piece to solve the puzzle,” Shalek shouted triumphantly as he brought out his sword and held it into the air. “This is not time for trying to look cool,” Fiona pointed out. “Exactly. First off we need to figure out how to dehypnotise the Time Lords and then we can target,” the Doctor looked around the room for solutions. “Or. I have a better idea,” the Dentist grinned slightly as the group all looked towards him. *** Fiona stood in the middle of a field. She had been waiting for two days as the others had promised to return within minutes but now days had past. She had seen multiple deaths as she had been hiding in the forests. Multiple groups had come and gone within this time all fighting each other. She has had to survive on a river that had been flowing through. She had sent a letter to the international postage service with almost near perfect reliability although they had lost few key chains she had tried to send a friend over the surface. A loud wheezing sound went out as Fiona ran towards the forests. A blue box then appeared out of the air as Fiona straight towards it. “Doctor? It’s been two days when you said a few minutes,” Fiona shouted as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. “Sorry about that. Did you see him?” The Doctor quickly asked. “Yes. He is going to a base almost every day just a few miles away. I’ve considered getting him myself with how long you took,” Fiona complained as the Doctor pulled her into the TARDIS. “We have found what we were looking for,” the Doctor held up a pink liquid. “Some sort of girl power liquid?” Fiona chuckled as the Doctor held a hand up as they landed. “What do you think of my flying skills?” The Dentist asked the others as they all looked away “I know we may have landed in 6 different places before reaching our destination but it is only because I have not flown it for such a long time.” “8 places on the way back,” Tetra pointed out. The group went out of the TARDIS. Cal quickly met them up as he looked triumphant. “Give it up Doctor. I now rule Helmos. You have lost,” Cal chuckled loudly as the Doctor pushed past him “hey! You are supposed to be scared!” “Not today Cal. We know this is where you hide it,” the Doctor then went into a room which had no door “low security for such an important part of the building.” “There is nothing in that part of the room,” Cal called as he followed the others. He had a backpack on as he could feel the energy flowing through his hands to his powered glove called the Apocalypse. “One man can stop your hypnosis,” Shalek shouted as he grabbed the pink liquid from the Doctor. “Can I do it?” Eton asked. “Shut it fish breath,” Jarzy demanded wanting to hear of what was about to happen. “Fine. Shalek pour the liquid over the bones,” the Doctor demanded as Cal stopped to see what was happening. He was curious more than angry as the bone started to grow into a body which then formed into a body. This body wore long white ceremonial clothing with a hood on top. “Please God. Forgive me,” Priest Lyon recognised that he was back to life as he placed a hand on Cal’s head. Nothing happened. “That will not stop me,” Cal shouted as he stepped back and fired a bolt into Jarzy. The general collapsed to the ground as Shalek grabbed his sword out as he looked across to Tetra. “Same time?” Shalek asked as Tetra nodded. Shalek then ran at Cal with his sword and Tetra threw several shurikens as Shalek put his sword into Cal’s body as the shurikens hit his head. Cal collapsed to the ground as Shalek pulled the glove off and put it onto his own hand. “Come on Jarzy,” Fiona shouted as she tried to wake him. His heart rate was low “you can live through this.” “Don’t bother. Succeed where I failed. Be a better general than I was. The role is yours now,” Jarzy let out a small smile as Fiona looked towards Cal who was healing. She grabbed the glove of Shalek and faced it towards Cal. “Say bye. Now you are going to die,” Fiona began thinking as the energy built up in her hand. “I liked the rhyme. But I do not have much time,” Cal chuckled as Fiona let the large burst of white energy out as it destroyed the backpack that was on his back. His body was beaten and clinging. His limbs were hanging off each other as the group picked him up and went towards one of the windows. They then threw his body out of the window as a leg piece fell off. He landed in the river with his face in the water. Motionless. “Are the Time Lords back to being normal?” The Dentist asked the Doctor as several Time Lords walked into the base. “They look like it. Thank you Priest Lyons for saving them,” the Doctor grinned as the other Time Lords wondered what was happening “we are going to have to go.” “It’s been great seeing you again,” the Dentist pulled a hand out for the Doctor to shake. “How about Jarzy?” Fiona shouted to the Doctor. “The liquid that brought back Shalek is gone. There is no way of bringing him back. We need to leave here before anything else goes wrong,” the Doctor advised. “But we brought Shalek back,” Fiona shouted as her voice began to hurt. “And I just said that liquid is accessable no where else in the universe. I have nt a clue how Miles got it. Perhaps Kelprin or Lydia have it to him but definitely not Cal,” the Doctor then walked towards the TARDIS as the group followed. “Can you at least drop us off to the other side of the city?” Eton asked. “Pass that fish Eton,” the Doctor asked as Eton did so. The Doctor then dropped the fish into the backpack as he then threw it to the other side of the room. It then exploded with the fish flying outwards. Eton caught it triumphantly “now there will be no villains to use that. Better destroyed before someone else gets to it.” “Certainly. Now how about dropping us off?” Eton asked as the Doctor looked towards the body of Jarzy. “No. You need to deliver that body back to the military and give him a heroes send off. It is what he deserves,” the Doctor and the group then went into the TARDIS. “That was rubbish,” Tetra moaned loudly. “Well perhaps it will be better next time,” the Doctor called as the TARDIS dematerialised and set off for their next adventure.